


sweet dreams!

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Pregnancy, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: jongdae finds that there is always more to learn from his significant other of 6 years, especially when said knowledge is something he's never thought of or expected.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72
Collections: Calm Before The Storm FicFest Round 1





	sweet dreams!

The omega runs to the toilet as soon as he wakes up, immediately emptying his stomach into the toilet bowl in time. He groans at the disgusting taste of bile on his tongue, and also the vomiting altogether as he forces himself not to wretch once again. He fails spectacularly of course, and only manages to crawl out of the washroom 30 minutes later and drags himself to the nightstand, where his phone was located. Sending a short, ‘ _Sick. Can’t come to work_ ’ to Yixing, before he collapses on the floor.

Minseok managed to break through the doors as soon as his boyfriend told him Jongdae was sick, almost screaming seeing his best friend unconscious on the floor like that and immediately called for an ambulance.

Jongdae wakes up to unfamiliar surroundings and bright lights, plus his loose, oversized shirt that he remembers wearing was replaced by an uncomfortable, almost plastic-ky, if that’s even a word, as he adjusts his eyes to the lights.

“You’re awake.”

“What… Where am I?”

“I brought you to the hospital. I panicked,” Minseok shrugged. “Anyway, does Sehun know?”

“Know what?”

“You know…?” 

“No… No, I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“Dae. You’re pregnant.”

* * *

_So, he didn’t know that._ He genuinely did not know he’s pregnant. Oh God, he’s panicking. Minseok had to remind him to breathe before he actually calms down and processes the information. His friend was able to send him home once the Doctor gave him a quick check-up; he’s around 1 month into his pregnancy, and Jongdae sighs. He had his heat around the same time, and luckily just in time before Sehun had to leave for a 3-week conference.

“I’m surprised he didn’t smell it on you before he left.”

“I was probably just at one and half, maybe 2 weeks before he left.”

“Alphas may smell pups at about 2 weeks.”

“Well, sorry,” Jongdae sarcastically apologises, “We were too distracted having separation sex before he left so…” Jongdae shrugs. Minseok only puts on a face of disgust before he bids Jongdae goodbye and to remind him to take his medicine. He even ordered some food to be delivered so his friend was well-fed.

Jongdae decided to only let Sehun know once he comes back in a week. _Should he do a little ‘You’re going to be a dad!’ prank, or should he just come right out and say it?_ Well, he has about a week to think about it and decide. 

His morning sickness was bad, very bad. The medicine, he feels, isn’t working on him, and he was very close to calling Sehun to come home early, but he knew how important the conference was to him. They could barely speak these few weeks because his mate and husband were just very busy, and could only send him a few messages in between breaks. 

He hadn’t expected to be pregnant; well, it wasn’t like they didn’t want children or not. It was more of ‘If it happens, then it happens. If it doesn’t, it’s fine.’ Since he’s a male omega, it's much harder for Jongdae to get pregnant; heck, they’ve been married 3 years, and together for 6 - this was the very first time they had a pregnancy ‘scare’. Jongdae held his barely-there bump as he thought about their relationship; he knew his alpha would be fine with it, but not knowing what his exact reaction would be nerves him.

* * *

The next thing Jongdae knows is the front door opening while he continues puking his guts out a week later. Right, Sehun’s flight arrived early in the morning; just in time for him to return to… a rather nasty gift. 

"Dae?" He hears, "Hyung, you’re awake?" Jongdae could tell Sehun is half-awake, probably tired from the three long weeks and the flight.

"Baby? I’m in the t-" Jongdae couldn't even finish his sentence as he goes for another round. He hears some rustling outside before a tall, lanky figure comes into view, and the younger rightfully panics.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you sick? Should we go to the hospital?”

“No, no. It’s fine; I’ve already gone with Minseok hyung.”

Sehun furrows his brows as he gets a wet towel to help with his husband, “When? Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve come home.”

“From the U.S., Hun? I know how much the conference means to you. I went last week.”

“Last week? How long has this been going on?!” Sehun was starting to stress Jongdae out, and with the morning sickness and pregnancy, the latter gets overwhelmed and starts sobbing.

“Baby? What’s wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Sehun side-hugged the other, as Jongdae continued to sob.

"I stink."

"Mmm? It's okay. I love it."

"Gross." Even Jongdae was disgusted, and it was his own vomit. 

“And I’m going to be so, so fat.”

Sehun confused, “What are you talking about?”

“C-can you s-smell m...me?”

“Smell? Dae, what are you talking about?” Jongdae did not get to answer as he goes for what he hopes is his last round, and after brushing his teeth and washing his mouth thoroughly, they were back on their bed. Sehun passes him the bottle of water by his bedside and Jongdae quickly downs it.

“Now you’re going to tell me what’s wrong?” Sehun asks softly.

“Smell me.”

“What?” The younger thinks the other is being a little ridiculous, but he does anyway.

“So?”

“I don’t smell anything different about you.” At that, the floodgates of Jongdae’s eyes open again, and Sehun figures that wasn’t the answer he was looking for. He kneels on the floor in front of his husband.

And then he smells it. The sharp, sweet smell that complements his omega’s fruity one, and he looks up at the older man. He quickly thinks about where it could’ve come from; Minseok has a musky smell, and so do their closer friends. Jongdae was still crying though, so he hugs the other’s petite waist close while his right shoulder gets damp. Sehun licks over the mark on his mate’s neck in hopes to calm him down, and it did.

He smells it again, a little stronger this time, and still struggles to come up with where this unknown smell might come from, but then it hits him. Once Jongdae was only just sniffling, he pulled away, “You’re pregnant.” He looks at the older’s eyes for any sort of confirmation, only for Jongdae to start crying again and hugging the other.

“Why are you crying, baby? It’s a good thing. We’re going to be parents soon~”

“You want to have kids with me?” Jongdae sobs as he pulls away.

“Of course I do. When did I ever give you an indication that I don’t? I’m sorry.” Jongdae shakes his head, “I’m just being emotional, sorry. It’s the fucking hormones.” He leans towards the nightstand and takes the entire tissue box and wipes his face with a few. He also wiped the tears and snot from Sehun’s shirt, “You just came home and you’re dirty because of me.” He starts to sob again but Sehun only coos at the other, “This shirt is going in the wash anyway~ I think I’m much more concerned coming home to my mate crying and vomiting his stomach out.” He looks at the clock and sees it was almost time for breakfast. “You rest. I’ll go wash up and cook us some pancakes, okay?”

“You’re too good for me, I don’t deserve you.”

“Well, I feel the same about you so I guess we’re even, then?” Sehun chuckles and forces his mate to lie down. “Rest some more, love. My babies need it.”

Sehun was a little upset that Jongdae had morning sickness for a little more than a week and the latter hadn’t told him about it. But the older man only defended saying he’d known Sehun would come back if he knew about it, and that was what he’s trying to avoid in the first place. He would’ve been upset at Minseok knowing first if not for the oldest actually finding his mate unconscious - which he’s very eternally grateful for - and that even Jongdae didn’t know he was pregnant.

“It didn’t feel right for you to find out about my pregnancy through a call or text message, Hun. I also wanted to see whether you could smell it.”

* * *

Like every other alpha with his pregnant mate, Sehun was extremely protective of Jongdae. Whenever they go out, he ensured the other’s claim mark was visible, and that Sehun’s scent was evident on him. He also coddles Jongdae, as one would, but knows when to back away when his omega feels like it’s too much.

“You’re still going to work?”

“Sehun, I work as a cashier at a small music shop. I can manage.” They both know they can live in comfort (and more) with just Sehun’s salary, but the music shop is just for Jongdae to pass time. Also, he gets to work with his cousin, Chanyeol, so that’s a plus.

“Okay, okay,” Sehun backs off the topic as he crawls onto his mate, shoving his face into the small, but still noticeable bump. “I wonder how many of them are in here.” Sehun gently pokes around the now 2-month old baby/babies as he smells it. “Very sweet, like their daddy.”

“I want to be called Appa.”

“I didn’t say I was referring to you though?” Sehun teases, earning him a smack from his mate.

“Fine. Be that way.” Jongdae tries to turn away from his alpha, but Sehun only climbs completely on top of him, not leaning against the stomach of course, and peppers kisses on Jongdae’s face.

“You’re not only very sweet, but very sexy and adorable too. I hit the jackpot with you.”

“Flattery wouldn’t get you anywhere.”

“Really now? The little man says otherwise~” Sehun palms Jongdae’s erection through his pants and the latter curses. Well, it’s easy to say what happens next.

* * *

“Baby, can you please sit down?”

“I’m only pregnant, Sehun. I can carry this to the table right over there.” He pouts at his mate before carrying the present, which was the size of his bump probably, to the present table in the garden.

“You know he’s always been stubborn, Hun,” Baekhyun points out, “Just let him be.” The older then gestures everyone for the gender reveal ceremony, and the couple soon reunite in front of the three big balloons. 

“So before we begin, Sehun and I have something to announce.” Jongdae pauses for a little bit of dramatic effect before continuing, “As you can tell, there are three balloons here. Each one represents a miracle that’s coming to us in 2 months.” Gasps were heard around the garden as he concluded, “We’re expecting triplets.” Cheers erupted amongst their friends and family, but quickly cooled down when they were more interested in their genders. Jongdae and Sehun decided to pop one balloon each and pink confetti immediately flew out from both their balloons.

“So that’s two girls,” Jongdae smiles up at his mate and kisses him on the lips, “Shall we pop the last one together?” Sehun nods and gives his cheek one last kiss before the both pop the last one.

“A BOY!” Chanyeol screamed as the entire crowd cheered and congratulated the expecting couple. They only had eyes on each other though as they kissed each other like their lives depended on it, but soon parted to all the family and friends around them.

* * *

They started planning their move the moment the Doctor announced they were expecting triplets. While their apartment could’ve accomodated one child, it wouldn’t accommodate three. Luckily they found out at their very first ultrasound, when Jongdae was only 8 weeks along, so they had immediately looked for a bigger house after the appointment. They ended up staying near Jongdae’s family home, so his parents do come by often to check up on their son.

“You smell very sweet tonight, my love.” It was a little hot tonight, so Jongdae was sleeping with just a pair of loose sweatpants on. Sehun was currently enjoying his view from beside his husband, leaning against one side.

“And what exactly are you looking at?”

“Just your… your breasts. They’re bigger now.” He seems fascinated by his mate’s chest; now significantly grown from how it was flat and hard before. Now they’re very round and tender.

“Yeah? And where do you think the milk for the babies are stored?” Jongdae sarcastically says. Usually, for females, the breasts get fuller halfway through the pregnancy, being a male omega on the other hand? It comes at a later stage, for Jongdae just recently, and it doesn’t grow as large as female breasts. Still, the bulging lumps are an enticing sight for Sehun’s sore eyes, metaphorically speaking. 

And really, the younger doesn’t even think when it comes to Jongdae, and Sehun definitely did not think twice when he asks, “Can I suck them?”

“ _What_?”

“I play with your nipples all the time during sex! I… I just wanna see what would happen if I did it now.”

Jongdae sighs, “Fine.” Unsurprisingly, he gives in to his mate (one of his major weaknesses) and Sehun scurries nearer to the smaller body, one hand quickly cupping the left breast. He looks up to his hyung again, silently asking for permission and Jongdae only places his hand above his head and gently pets it. Sehun takes it as a yes.

Putting his head above the other’s arm to be in a more comfortable position, he finally leans in and starts kitten-licking around the areola. Jongdae’s breath hitches as he continues holding the other’s head, and Sehun suddenly chuckles, “Barely doing anything and your nipple is fully erect.”

“Sh-shut up.” He flicks the younger’s head for measure, but Sehun only raises his head to place his lips around the nipple, causing Jongdae to hiss. The alpha starts sucking softly before flattening his tongue right on the tip, before licking around it.

“F-fuck.”

Sehun pulls away with a ‘pop’. “Feel good, baby?”

“Y-yeah.” Instead of going back in, Sehun uses his index finger and gently flicks the wet nipple back and forth, chuckling at how bouncy it was.

“Sehun.”

“Hmm?”

“Fuck me.” Sehun chuckles again and looks at Jongdae in the eyes, “This soon? Yes, Sir.” They’ve had sex many times before during the pregnancy, but this is the first time Jongdae’s breasts looked its fullest, so Sehun’s _very_ excited.

He sits up and removes his shirt, climbing over the smaller and minding the belly at the same time.

“You’re turned on by this as much as I am.”

“I can be turned on just by looking at you.” He removes the omega’s sweatpants altogether, parted his legs and bends the knees as he relishes at the sight of his beautiful naked mate.

“God, you're such a dream. I love you so much.” Sehun dives in and captures the other’s lips with his, the older responding just as favourable and Jongdae even circles his arms around the younger’s neck, pulling him in hard. Sehun was in a rather weird position, so he makes himself more comfortable; thank goodness for his long body, even if it could be more flexible. He pulls away and redirects his kisses downwards; to his chin, neck, shoulders, before sinking his teeth into his claim mark - his favourite thing to do. Jongdae hisses at the feeling, but continues patting the younger’s head - his favourite thing to do - to reassure him that he’s okay. That was one of the physical signs they agreed on doing during sex, if they didn’t want to do it verbally. 

Sehun licks the mark gingerly and kisses it, before mouthing along the collarbone and peppering soft kisses around the neck, before he looks up at Jongdae for permission. Once the latter nods, Sehun quickly moves to the right breast; his main goal is to get the nipple erect as fast as possible, so he sucks it _hard._ He fondles with the left nipple, already standing tall from earlier, as he continues to lick around the right areola.

“Seh-”

“Shhh. Let your Alpha take care of you.” He is suckling on the right nipple now, and suddenly, another end goal comes to mind. So he sucks even harder, causing Jongdae to grip onto Sehun’s hair tightly as he moans lewdly.

“Al-pha, am close.”

Pulling away with a pop, he says, “Not until I say so, baby.” Jongdae groans, sighing and throwing his head back. Sehun dives back in, still wanting to achieve his goal as he sucks the nipple hard, Jongdae writhing under him but Sehun doesn’t care. He doesn’t when his mind is focused on one thing, and that’s to _literally_ , milk the hell out his significant other. He uses his other hand to rub along Jongdae’s left side comfortingly, and the pregnant man relaxes a little.

“Relax for Daddy, baby.”

“Wh-what are you doing?”

Rubbing both breasts now, the left one seemingly more swollen than the right, Sehun smirks, “Tasting you.”

“You’re not even close to my asshole.”

“In a different way now.” Jongdae doesn’t even get to say another word when his husband leans into the left breast and sucks it, leaving purple marks around it before lapping at the nipple.

He takes a deep breath before suckling on it again, little by little this time, but harder each time, earning more moaning from the smaller-built man.

“Sehun… Alpha...” The younger man ignores it in favour of the milk, and it almost feels like he wants to swallow the breast whole by how harsh he’s sucking on it now, but it is all worthwhile when Jongdae screams and Sehun finally tastes the sweet, creamy goodness from the omega. He still continues suckling though, the milk squirting out bit by bit as Sehun sips it all up, not leaving a drop stray. His right hand helps by squeezing the breast gently, and more milk is released into the waiting tongue, lapping around and sucking on more.

By this point, Jongdae was panting hard, almost breathless. It felt so overwhelming, yet so good, and a while after getting out of the haze, he realises that he had already come, his cum splattered onto Sehun’s shorts and the bottom of Jongdae’s bump.

“Daddy... I did bad…” Sehun pulls away at that and immediately feels the wetness on his lower half, but only smiles, “It’s okay, baby. You did well for me, you deserve it…” He quickly leans in and licks the last drop of milk, before removing his shorts. Now, it’s the real show.

* * *

Jongdae thought it’d be a one-time thing. Too bad his Alpha wasn’t on the same page, because just the very next day, Sehun goes up to him as he was just laying down on the couch watching TV and the former pulls down his loose shirt (it was Sehun’s) by the neck.

“I’m addicted.”

“To breast milk?”

Sehun nods, “Do you know how wonderful you taste? I’m almost jealous of our pups.” Jongdae helps him by removing his left arm from the sleeve completely and pulling the shirt down more.

“Well, you have two months or less to monopolise these. Don't take it all though, the kids still need to be fed."

“The kids should learn how to share.”

“They wouldn't learn from you, clearly.” Sehun ignores the jab as he leans his head on the bump and licks the nipple once, before using his finger to pinch it gently. He giggles, "A little bit of it popped out."

"You're such a kid. And _I'm_ the omega in the relationship."

"Hey! I'm the younger one." He licks what little milk has come out before looking up at his mate and pouting, "I'm your baby even if I'm your Alpha."

"You're the baby… for now," Jongdae points out.

"I'll always be your baby." 

"That you are… you act like one too." Jongdae coos, "My baby boy~" Sehun pouts again for good measure before nosing the nipple, "Smells good, Daddy."

"Fuck. Okay, after you feed on me, you're going to ride me."

That probably got the younger man all worked up as he quickly circles his lips around the nipple again, before alternating between sucking and licking it again. Jongdae starts breathing heavier gradually, and he curses, "You’re too tall for me to reach your dick." Sehun hums and only sucks harder, before getting up and going on fours. 

"I have another idea." He hurriedly strips Jongdae off his shorts before smirking, seeing the pre-cum already oozing out. Sehun wipes it along the length before going in and swallowing it whole. Jongdae jerks and hisses, the younger pulling out before he could fully process it. Sehun continues stroking him again slowly, and his mate takes this time to scold him, "Give me a damn warning, will you?

"Sorry, Daddy," Sehun fake pouts, before adjusting himself and towering over Jongdae. The latter is a little anxious since the younger man could be quite unpredictable, and he definitely didn’t expect Sehun to both suck his nipple and stroke his length at the same time. It was very overwhelming, both for the giver and the receiver; with the older man ridding his shirt altogether and teasing the right nipple for added pleasure.

“Seh-Fuck. Sehun.” Jongdae tangles his hair with his hand, pushing him even closer to the left breast and forcing the younger to continuously suck him without taking a breath. He takes his right hand a while later and reaches down onto Sehun’s length now, like what he had wanted to do earlier. The younger was thankful for the hand on his head, for he’s too weak and sensitive to be able to hold himself up. With both men wanting to get the other off, Jongdae pants too loudly while Sehun slurps the nipple similarly; no doubt that if someone was outside their room right now, they would know what they’re up to.

“Hyu- Dad-Daddy…” Sehun struggles to breathe out again his mate’s chest, “I’m about t-” Not being able to finish the sentence. Sehun cums all over Jongdae’s hand and bulging belly, with the latter following suit a minute after. They ride their climaxes out and Sehun soon collapses beside the other.

“You’re supposed to ride me now.”

Sehun whines, “Am tired~ Let’s take a nap, okay hyung? I promise I will do it when we wake up.”

* * *

The pups were born about 7 weeks later, on a cold, Tuesday night. Jongdae was exhausted, naturally, but his mate was wide awake and in awe of their 3 little perfect pups, sleeping soundly by Jongdae’s side. He was reeking of both excitement and anxiousness; the next chapter of their lives already beginning right in front of his eyes.

Jongdae fully recovers a couple of days later, and while two of the three pups were feeding him excitedly, the last two (yes, Sehun included) waits in anticipation. Well, technically it was just the adult that was waiting (im)patiently.

“I didn’t know I carried 4 pups for the last 9 months.” Sehun pouts and nuzzles Jongdae’s neck, “I miss it. Can’t you blame me?”

“No? Our babies need it way more than you do. You already had it the last 2 months, you selfish Alpha!” He flicks Sehun’s forehead and pushes him away. Keira, their oldest, was already done, and in their usual routine, Sehun places the middle child, Aerin, onto the vacant space. He then takes Keira to burp her as their only son, Hyunjin, is done and Jongdae attempts to burp him too.

“No.”

“Hyung, please~” Sehun whines once again, blinking his eyes playfully.

“You don’t have puppy eyes, Hunnie. You can’t look at me like that and expect me to give you some of the babies’ food.”

“Fuck, you’re lucky I love you.” Sehun had cornered a half-naked Jongdae, - courtesy of the former, of course - carried and sat him on top of the kitchen counter. The Omega spreads his legs so his Alpha could get in between them, closing the distance as they crashed their lips against each other.

“Why do you even like it so much anyway?” Jongdae asks curiously, a little fondly, as Sehun kisses down his bare neck, their claim mark, and down to the swollen chest. He doesn't get answer as Sehun focuses on licking around and suckling the less-sensitive nipple. Knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of the Alpha, one hand fusses with his hair and the other cups the right cheek. Jongdae wasn't going to lie; it does feel really fucking good, especially when the one doing it is his own mate. He was going to miss Sehun being clingy and addicted to him like this, but his nipples are already getting too sensitive that a break would be much appreciated. 

Sehun seems so soft, innocent and vulnerable, with his eyes closed, that Jongdae’s maternal instincts kick in, kissing the top of his head and rocking him gently against his chest like he does with the triplets. He lets his mate enjoy his little… hobby first before Sehun’s sated and he pulls away with a ‘pop’ sound. He still doesn’t say anything as he noses the breast and licks the remaining drop that had seeped out, before closing his eyes and resting. Jongdae continues caressing his cheek and head before he feels the younger getting heavier, leaning his body weight against the Omega's chest a while later. Before Sehun could fully fall asleep standing up, Jongdae manages to lie him down in the exact same position when the triplets were feeding from him, on his lap, and soon enough, the Alpha starts snoring.

“4 kids. I really have 4 kids…” He says under his breath, but smiles anyway. "Have a sweet dream, baby."

He wouldn’t trade his life for anything.

“You asked me just now why I liked… doing what I do,” Sehun speaks up later at night while he has Jongdae under him. The older man only hums. “It brings me closer to you, hyung.”

“Close? We’re already close, baby.” Literally. They were both actually close, if you get what that means.

“I know that, but… I don’t know. It’s just… I get a bit of something special from you and it makes me feel… more bonded to you, I guess.”

“The claim mark is not enough?” Jongdae jokes, but he gets it. “Don’t worry about it, Hunnie. I understand.”

“Also, your breasts are very inviting, with or without the milk. You know that.” Yes, yes, Jongdae does; they’ve been together years after all.

“Well, you best prepare yourself. These mamas aren’t going to be here for a long time very soon.”

“Until I give you kids again.”

“Not a chance. At least not for the next 4 years or so.”

* * *

“Sehun? Sehunnie?” Jongdae comes home from hanging out with some of his friends, and when he thought he’d see at least his husband when he steps into the house, he doesn’t. It’s almost dinner time too, where is he and their children? He places dinner on the table before he goes to the childrens’ room. Nope, not there. Did they go out? On a walk maybe?

The next room he walks into is the playroom. Nope, neither of them there either. He opens the last door along the hallway, and lo and behold, he sees his long and lanky husband on their bed, sprawled out asleep. But the sight is definitely the cutest thing Jongdae has ever laid his eyes upon - all three kids, now 2 years old, either right beside their father, or as for Aeri, on her father’s chest. Hyunjin was wrapped around his father’s waist and Keira’s body on top of Sehun’s shoulder. Jongdae internally squeals and pulls out his phone, snapping as many pictures as he can without waking them up. Luckily, their lights were dimmers, so he adjusted it to light up the room, but not too brightly. He takes more pictures with the better lighting, before he puts his things aside and strips into casual clothes. Jongdae decides to prepare dinner for the 5 of them, before waking them up 30 minutes later reluctantly; he much rather be in bed for them.

“Babies~ Appa’s home, let’s wake up~” He caresses Hyunjin awake first, and carries him when he softly starts to whine. “Sehunnie, baby. I’m home.” He rubs his mate’s hand awake, and it proves successful when the younger male yawns loudly and slowly opens his eyes. 

“Good morning, love,” Jongdae teases before bouncing the still-sleepy Hyunjin, “Aeri, Keira come on. Let’s eat, okay? Appa bought you some mac and cheese!” Now all three kids are wide awake.

“Jinnie! Is mine!” Aeri pulls the teal-coloured bowl to her chest and sticks her tongue out. Her slightly older brother only looks at her before turning away, taking the empty blue-coloured bowl in his hand. His parents have always predicted he’s a Beta, with his calm demeanour and nonchalance, the second characteristic he got from his Papa Sehun.

“You have to ask Jinnie nicely, Aeri-ya.” Sehun goes over and loosens her grip on the bowl. “Say, ‘Jinnie, can I have the bowl please?’” Aeri only pouts, but follows her father, “Jinnie, can have this bowl _peaseee_ ?” She drags the last word. Hyunjin says a cute, “Okay,” and looks up at his Appa when he scoops some macaroni into his bowl, “ _Tank_ you!”

“You’re welcome, baby.” The two girls also thanked Jongdae and the entire family soon dug in. “What did you all do today?” Sehun took care of the children today while Jongdae spent a few hours outside with his friends.

“What did we do, kids?”

“Pain’!!” Keira says excitedly, “We pain’, Appa!”

“Painting? That’s so exciting. Show me your works later, okay?”

“Read! Read books,” Hyunjin supplies.

“Sing!” Aeri chimes in this time. 

“Wow, you guys did a lot of things today! No wonder you passed out in bed, Hunnie. You’re getting old,” he teases.

“Hyung~ you’re literally older than me!”

“I know that. What I’m saying is that you’re old too! We’re in this boat together, baby.” Jongdae smiles fondly at Sehun as he wipes the side of his lips.

A collective “EW!!” sounded through all their kids, and their parents make it worse by leaning towards each other and pressing their lips together. The chorus of disgust sang louder.

“I think you guys are just jealous. Want a kiss from Appa too?” Jongdae puckers up his lips, and the children screams in denial, but he just knew they’d demand many right before they go to sleep.

“We should get big adult beds for the three of you now, huh?” Sehun helps Hyunjin wear his pants before combing his hair.

“Yeah! I’m a big boy!”

“That you are. Say, should we ask Appa for more sisters and brothers?” As expected, the girls were excited, and Hyunjin shouts, “No more girls!”

“A big no on that one." Jongdae comes into the room and chimes in, "Not now at least. You 4 are a handful already.”

“Four, really, hyung?”

“Yeah, you’re the worst one.” Jongdae gathers all the kids together as he picks out a new book to read. That was their routine, the both of them would read to their children, and Jongdae would sing a lullaby once the three children were tucked in snug in bed. Once they’re sure all three kids were asleep, both parents quietly stepped out, not before switching off the lights, and retreated to their room for the night.

* * *

“Stop looking at them.”

“What? I can’t appreciate them for the glory they are?” Jongdae snorts at that and turns to glare at his mate. He's pregnant with triplets again, and now that he's almost 7 months along, the milk is starting to come in.

“No.” A little annoyed (not really, just petty) at his husband’s blatant ogling on his fuller breasts, Jongdae takes a random shirt and pulls it over himself. Unfortunately, Sehun only whistles.

“You know you look hot in my shirts.” He wraps his arms around the smaller and noses his neck, “You look hot and sexy every sing-”

“You’re horny. Your libido is through the roof.”

“Hey! I could say the same for you when you were pregnant with the first triplets. I don’t know why you don’t feel the same now,” Sehun whines and pulls away, “Are you even still horny with me now?”

“ _What the fuck_ , Sehun?” Once he is satisfied with the arrangement, Jongdae shuts the drawer and looks at his mate. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Sehun knows he's not supposed to annoy his pregnant mate even further, but his horniness takes over his common sense, “I feel like you’re not sexually at-”

“We had sex _yesterday_.” 

“That is 18 hours too long.” Sehun places his hands under his mate’s shirt and let his hands wander around the body and eventually, up his body to his breasts, “We can still have fun now~”

“Nope, no touching of these gold mines. You’re going to have your fill _after_ the babies come; I don’t want to be too sensitive before that. These,” Jongdae cups his own breasts over Sehun’s hands, “Are out of bounds till further notice. We can do everything else.” He really does not want to be oversensitive like he was with the first pregnancy, so he has to stand his ground strongly, considering he knows his husband has no control over his little hobby.

“Hyung~” Sehun whines and stomps his feet, “I won’t overdo it I promise.”

But for the poor old soul of Kim-Oh Jongdae, he can never say no to his mate. Even if it did take two days of constant prodding and whining from the younger man.

"You're just like a baby... Needing warm milk before going to sleep."

"And? That's how I know I'll have really sweet dreams tonight~" Sehun sings as he positions himself so Jongdae was holding him like a newborn in his arms. He latches himself onto his favorite nipple, the left one, and suckles it to sleep. His mate wipes the stray milk that fell onto his chin and reflexively licks it, like he usually does with Sehun and the kids. Once he realises what he did, Jongdae widens his eyes.

Huh. Jongdae might start to get his mate's obsession, even if he himself wouldn't do it again. That doesn't mean Sehun would get away with it everytime though... Yeah, no. Jongdae knows he definitely will and he sighs, gently caressing his mate's cheek, **_"I'm really going to have 7 children in this house soon, huh?"_**


End file.
